The Tournament: A Real Contest of Champions!
by Batguy
Summary: Primarily starring Bullseye, with Deadpool and Elektra. America's deadliest assasins are kidnapped by the insane Arcade and must face off to discover the 4 greatest mercs: who must serve the deadly TRISTRAM SILVER! Loads of bad guy fights! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

_**THE TOURNAMENT**_

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**

**Note:**

**This does not take place at a particular point of time in Marvel Comics Universe and is probably somewhat AU. The info required is that: **

**Bullseye had already killed Elektra and she has returned to being an assassin. Midnight Sun is just a martial artist, not with all that Kree crap. Oh, and Melvin Potter had reformed at this stage!**

_**CHAPTER 1: Abduction**_

Bullseye was _not _in a good mood, and when he was in a bad mood, people got hurt… _or worse_. It was raining and dark already, it was going to be _damn _hard to take the target down. Suddenly, he heard a familiar, and somewhat unique, voice behind him:

"_Saaaay, Bulls… fancy seein' you here! Some might say this is a coincydink of cataclysmic proportion."_

Bullseye turned around slowly. _As if his day hadn't been bad enough before this! _Deadpool, the Merc With A Mouth, was leaning on the building ventilation unit, smirking at his fellow assassin.

"What do you want, Wilson?" Spat Bullseye, pointing the rifle at his rival.

"_Oh, I just stopped by, you know, to chill, sit back, have a drink… kill everyone's favourite Russian diplomat, Mr. Renski."_

"He's mine, Wade," Bullseye snarled, "Piss off or I'll blow your brains to…"

Bullseye began to press down on the trigger… and a _sai _shot through the air, burying itself in the rifle barrel. The gun went off with a _bang, _knocking the blue-clad mercenary onto his back!

Elektra Natchios, Greek assassin-for-hire and rival of the ninja clan known as _The Hand. _Bullseye glanced at his gun's mangled remains… _where was the sai? _Elektra held up two of the blades, smiling cockily.

"Looking for this?"

"How…?" Bullseye's eyes were wide, "I killed ya once, bitch, an' I can do it again."

"_Oh, surely so,"_ Deadpool laughed and put his _katana _blade across the other man's neck dramatically, _"But she was acted by red hot Jen Garner and you got screwed over by Colin Farrell, so she wins by default, me ol' Bulls."_

"Deadpool…" Bullseye produced a playing card and showed it off ominously, "You know what I can do with this."

"That will not be necessary yet, my dear Lester."

The trio of mercenaries spun around. The supervillain Arcade stood before them.

"It's time for a trip to everyone's favourite theme park…" He began.

"Oh no, not…" Cut in Bullseye as everything went black for a moment, _"Murderworld!"_

The trio looked up. They each stood in a separate, tiny room, with no visible doors, with glass walls, ceiling and floor. Bullseye looked around. The three killers were not alone either. In identical cells were many others, notably The Rhino, Jigsaw, Typhoid Mary, Melvin Potter (formerly the Gladiator), Nuke and Midnight Sun. Arcade had somehow captured practically every infamous mercenary in the country!

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Arcade's voice came through unseen speakers. Bullseye looked down… and nearly had a heart attack. Through the somewhat thin-looking glass floor was a huge drop… down and down to a pit of what looked like _lava. _Trust Arcade to come up with something like this.

"Welcome to Murderworld! I am sure that many of you have enjoyed the amusements here before, but now is not the time for fun 'n' games, ladies and germs! Tonight, Murderworld shall host to the masses on live television the ultimate mercenary contest to produce a crack team of four mercs, capable of completing a lethal mission for my client. The thirty-two of you shall go through one-on-one, mano-a-mano contests to the death through my _hall of amusements _until we have our four champions, who are deemed worthy to serve Mr. Tristram Silver!"

"Tristram Silver? He's an urban legend!" Shouted Bullseye, "A load of crap!"

Arcade laughed:

"You shall, Bullseye… oh you shall see. Well, we have our audience. We have our cast. First round, battle one… _Bullseye versus Typhoid Mary! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

_**THE TOURNAMENT**_

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**

**Note:**

**This does not take place at a particular point of time in Marvel Comics Universe and is probably somewhat AU. The info required is that: **

**Bullseye had already killed Elektra and she has returned to being an assassin. Midnight Sun is just a martial artist, not with all that Kree crap. Oh, and Melvin Potter had reformed at this stage!**

_**CHAPTER 2: Let the Games Begin!**_

Bullseye groaned as he heard the announcement. His insides felt like they turned inside out several times and he retched as he felt the tug of the teleporter and everything went black momentarily.

The villain gasped with relief as he emerged, and looked around. He was standing in an empty dodgem area. Lester looked around, reaching for his weaponry belt… _it was empty. _Suddenly, Bullseye spun around to see Typhoid Mary, the schizophrenic killer with her face painted, racing at him in a bumper car!

She sang as she drove the bizarre vehicle:

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary!" Bullseye dived aside as two small missiles burst from the dodgem's front. The projectiles blasted away, but could not penetrate the wall, blowing apart, "How does your garden grow?"

Bullseye was not amused. He ran and dived into a shiny, green car, speeding away. The vehicle must have had a _jet engine _as it blasted through the wall. Lester ducked, absorbing massive impact anyway. Mary was already after him and they crashed into a giant pinball circuit!

"Hello, friends," Arcade's voice boomed all around them, "I hope you enjoy a little pinball… though I'm afraid we don't allow cars on the premises."

_Crap! _Bullseye thought, diving free of the dodgem seconds before it blew to pieces. _Where was Mary? Was she already dead? Surely it couldn't be that easy!? But… no. _Mary put a gun to his head. God, or more likely Arcade, knew where she had got it from.

"With silver bells and cockle shells," _She was singing again! _"And pretty maids, all in a row. Bye bye, Mr. Pondexter."

"Bitch!" Lester turned to face her, grinning manically with blood running down his chin. _Thank God that Bullseye had made him fall like that, _"I'll see ya in Hell."

He spat a loose, broken tooth out with perfect accuracy! Typhoid slipped back, clutching her neck. Blood ran between her fingers. She was choking, retching. The gun lay a few feet away. Bullseye slowly picked it up and put it to Mary's head.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime. Maybe in Hell."

He pressed the trigger. There was a loud bang, and Typhoid Mary lay dead, with Lester kneeling in a pool of her blood, smiling madly. He chuckled. _This was fun… he could do this._

"Congratuuuulations, Bullseye!" Arcade stood beside him, flanked by his assistants, Miss Locke and Mr. Chambers, "Miss Locke put our friend _Lester _down for round two, eh?"

Miss Locke tapped something into a palmtop computer.

"Well," Arcade spoke into a microphone now, "Next up we have… ooooh… let me think. Ah, yes… how about Alex O'Hirn, everyone's favourite _RHINO, _versus _DEADPOOL!_"

Bullseye braced himself just in time to avoid vomiting as he was teleported back into his cell. He opened his eyes to see Deadpool and Rhino vanish…

Deadpool dropped into the middle of a huge carousel ride- complete with machine gun turret-bearing rides. He looked around and gulped. The Rhino was charging at him.

"_Hey, Alex!"_ He called, _"Is that a horn on your head or are you just happy to…?"_

Rhino crashed into him and rammed Wade into a moving horse, which exploded. A bloody wound was visible through his torn shirt. However, it rapidly healed, to the Rhino's amazement.

"Aww... crap," He grunted. Deadpool leapt on a carousel horse and aimed the gun.

"_Nighty night, pal! Remember, when you sign the cheque to thank me, the name's Deadpool with a "P", 'cos with a "C" it's "Deadcool", which I am, but the cheques go to Deadpool!" _The Merc with a Mouth opened fire with the gun. Rhino was blasted across the fairgrounds. Deadpool smirked:

"_Six!"_

Arcade appeared in front of him:

"Impressive. You appear to have won."

"_Don't I always?"_

"No. Well done. You have qualified for the…"

"_No I have not!" _Laughed Wade, _"See, Arcade, I don't wanna be here, and unlike all the other idiots ya got here, ol' Wade can leave. See ya, Arcade! Bodyslide by one!"_

Nothing happened.

"_Bodyslide by one!"_

Still nothing happened. Arcade burst into laughter:

"I own you, Deadpool. The only choice you have here is to kill… or be killed!"

**MORE COMING SOON!**


End file.
